


sugawaras pain

by Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly



Category: Haikyuu!!, わたしのアール | My R - Kurage-P (Song)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Sad Sugawara Koushi, everyone is sad, i have to say commiting not alive because it wont let me censor the word, im sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly/pseuds/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly
Summary: i really dont know what this is, i probably wont even finish it but uh yeahthis is inspired by the song my Ri just was listening to the song and i couldnt help but think about sugawara so im writing this because of it. dont espect a happy ending.and please dont read it if it could hurt you mentally i honestly am doing this to help myself not to hurt others.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Everyone
Kudos: 11





	sugawaras pain

it was a quiet day... a nice day... sunny... perfect... 

he made his way to the roof silently... it would be the perfect day... perfect spot... he had the perfect plan... why he put so much effort into it..? he cant say...

sugawara soon made it to the roof... pushing the doors open he looked and saw... noya? why... why is he here...? why is he... getting so close...? no he cant... "hey! dont do it! please! noya!" he yells... not too sure why... but he did. 

noy was surprised... taking a step back he looked at sugawara... "suga-san?" he says looking at his vice captain not knowing what he would be doing up there... "n-noya... get away from there... its dangerous... cmon..." sugawara says taking slow cautious steps towards the other boy he doesnt want him to hurt any more than he is hurting... "suga... why..? whats the point..? he.. he isnt coming back... he doesnt want to...its all my fault... i-" noya is cut off by a yell which surprises him once again... turning his attention towards the grey haired setter "Noya! asahi is coming back! whether he likes it or not! and its not your fault! that game... it doesnt mean anything! because we're all gonna get stronger! you hear me?!" he yells before walking closer... close enough that hes able to pull noya away from the edge hugging him tightly "cmon... lets go back to the team ok..?" he says as he holds the smaller boy oetting his brown hair as he thinks abotu everything noya said... 'it wasnt your fault noya... or asahis... i shouldve stopped...' he thinks to himself as he slowly leads noya awayfrom the roof and down the stairs silently... he was going to have to tell someone... but... its for noyas own good... for now though his attention is going to be on the smaller boy... "hey... you want to get ice cream after school? and then... we can go to my house and play some video games..? to cheer you up" suga suggests sending noya one of his signiture happy smiles petting his head again... noya nods quietly, it was something ot look forward to... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the two boys spent the rest of their together... and when it came time for noya to go home he was smiling again... he wasnt going to be one hundred percent yet but... he feels like he might just be able to get there. noya gave suga one last hug before waving goodbye and leaving going home to his family... 

sugawara on the other hand sat alone in bed... he took his phone out... texing asahi 

_**suga: hey... i heard you got into a fight with noya today?** _

_**seen** _

_**suga: we dont have to talk about it... and im not gonna try to force you to come back... i just want ot know your ok  
  
. . . asahi is typing  
** _

sugawara couldnt help but the small burst of excitment he felt when those words popped up on his phone screen, he cared and worried about all his teammates... and to think two of them were sturggling because of hisown stupidity was painful... he couldnt just leave them like that. perking up once again when asahi sent a message he reads it   
  
_**asahi: it was just a stupid fight... it doesnt matter.**_

_**suga: of course it matters asahi... if you need to talk im always going to be here... ok?  
** _

_**asahi: ...i know suga... but really... im alright** _

_**suga: alright... ill see you tomorrow then. and ill make sure daichi doesnt lecture you too much about everything XD  
** _

_**asahi: yeah, see you. and thanks :)** _

sighing sugawara puts his phone away laying there on the bed... as he goes to his mind he replays everything that happened in the dateko game... "i shouldnt have kept setting to him..." he says to himself before he hears a car park in the driveway. quickly he moves to turn his lights off and lay in bed forcing himself to go to sleep.


End file.
